battlefordreamislandfandomcom-20200222-history
Bell
Bell is a former recommended character in Half a Loaf Is Better Than None, and also one of the 30 recommended characters who had a chance at joining the game during The Reveal and Reveal Novum, failing to get into the game with only 4 votes. The Bell who jumped in a vat of hydrochloric acid to retrieve Bally and Marble and the rest of the Announcer's marble collection to get 15 bonus points in Half a Loaf Is Better Than None is yellow-colored, and has two tan stripes, she also has limbs, which she now lacks. Bell is made of a brown metal, with a blue ribbon around the middle, and has a string attaching them to the top of the screen. It is unknown where the string leads to, or where it hangs from. In Reveal Novum, Bell was connected to Cloudy; both of them being blown away by Fanny. When Bell was falling into the LOL, she was not connected to her string. Bell could have joined BFDIA in Yeah, Who? I Wanna Know, but she didn't, due to only receiving 90 votes. Bell's IDFB redesign features a shiny metal and a hinge. Bell's ribbon is also removed. Bell had a chance to join IDFB through viewers voting, along with the other TLC prisoners. Appearance Bell appears to be a brass cowbell. Bell's main body is copperish-brown, and her old ribbon was blue. Changes BFDI 14 * Bell has limbs. * Bell has a hinge is present. * 2 lines are where the ribbon was. BFDI 17 * Bell loses her limbs. * Bell loses her hinge. * Bell is now hung by a black string. * Bell has thick lines. * Bell loses the lines in favor of a blue ribbon. * Bell's face is above their ribbon. * Bell has a shadow to their left. BFDI/BFDIA * Bell has a slightly darker color scheme. * Bell has thinner lines. * Bell's shadow is moved to the right. * Bell's string is now bluish-gray. IDFB * Bell regains her hinge. * Bell has a shine towards the left near the center. * Bell is now copper-colored. * Bell loses her signature blue ribbon. * Bell's shadow is moved slightly toward the center. * Bell's string is now black and tied to her hinge. * Bell's upper area is wider. * Bell's bottom is flat rather than round. * Bell loses her ringer. BFB *Bell regains her string. Deaths #Half a Loaf Is Better Than None: Walks into a vat of hydrochloric acid. #Reveal Novum: Is crushed by the sun with the other recommended characters in the LOL. Kills Kills: 2 Trivia *It is currently unknown as to where Bell's string leads to. **However, as of Welcome Back, it appears that Bell's string leads to the top of the TLC. **When Bell got eliminated in The Reveal, She hangs on top of Cloudy. This was never seen on the rest of the scenes. *Although Bell's string leads to an unknown area, she is still considered a limbless flying character. **The others being Cloudy, Puffball, Black Hole, and originally Lightning. *In Getting Teardrop to Talk, Bell, along with Puffball have copied the exact same scene from Get Digging. Gallery Bell_Idle.png|Bell's idle (old) Bell.png|Bell falling into LOL Images 223.jpg 1bell.png|Bell in The Reveal Bell8ballgrassyrubybook.png|In bell Happy bell mini.png Bell_46.jpeg|Bell in Half a Loaf Is Better Than None Doodled.png HalfABell.png Bell - -.png Roboty tv david bell marker clock lightning barg bag pie balloony david cake and gaty.PNG Bell tv maker saw roboty gaty david and clock.PNG Tree david saw roboty basketball bell donut and gaty.PNG|Bell's String is on there. Also a hidden part of Bell on Basketball Bell roboty saw blocky gaty david and clock.PNG Robot flower bell snowball david tree match saw eggy roboty taco clock and dora (probably).PNG bell icon.PNG Bell pillow marker taco eggy dora firey rocky eraser remote pin cloudy grassy nonexisty match pencil coiny ice cube book david lollipop fanny ballony clock and tv.jpg Belly Belly.png BellNEWW.png|Bell In IDFB. NEWBellBody.png|Bell's Idle (IDFB) Bell Rejoin Line.png Taco Bell.png Bell in BFB.png|Bell in BFB 1 Bell say.png|"Sigh...I guess we'll never get Pin or Pillow back" Bell scream.png|"AAAAAAAH!!!" Contestants arguing about the dead contestants.png TLC full count.png Screenshot_248.png|"Gosh Fries, no need to be so pushy!" References Category:Recommended Characters Category:Limbless Category:Characters Category:IDFB TLC Category:Armless Category:Legless Category:Females Category:Voiced by Kenzie Bryant Category:Season 4 Contestants Category:Free Food